1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging apparatus and methods, and more particularly to an apparatus for constructing multi-piece containers or cartons. The cartons constructed by the apparatus of this invention are particularly useful for packaging produce such as fresh fruits and vegetables.
2. Background Information
Paperboard cartons or containers are an important packaging vehicle for vegetable and fruit producers worldwide. Tray-style paperboard containers are an especially important packaging option for growers of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, cherries and tomatoes because they function as on-site, initial packaging means, shipment means and as retail packaging means. The containers are sturdy, stable when wet, stackable and are not fully enclosed to permit filling, contents inspection, and ventilation. This type of container also provides improved external panel spaces for high quality graphics printing and advertising. Exemplary containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,290 and 5,316,207, assigned to applicants' assignee. An important feature of cartons such as these, are that they comprise several separate and distinct carton components. The components are brought together and erected into a completed carton. The multi-component design of the cartons places significant design limitations and requirements on machinery for assembling and erecting the finished cartons. For example, the individual components must be brought into precise alignment or defects will likely be present in the carton.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a means of automatically constructing tray-style cartons such as those discussed above. The apparatus processes cartons at relatively high speed. The apparatus is unitary and compact, and therefore provides advantages in terms of shipping and layout on the premises of the user. Importantly, the apparatus is able to process multi-piece cartons accurately and reliably.
Although various devices and methods have been used to form cartons constructed of paperboard, corrugated paper and the like, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed that has the structure or function of applicants' invention. Furthermore, no known device or method provides the particular advantages of applicants' invention. Finally, no known device or method is capable of processing the particular cartons discussed above.